Survival
by vampyremisa
Summary: The continuation of Unexpected Shutdown, this is the second part. Summary: the Law family find itself trapped in some ruins, but not alone, no. They are separated and when they find each other they discover that their nightmare, a ghost, alien or so... is hauting them. They have to get out of there, but the place is huge and the exit... is no more.
1. Chapter 1

This story is the continuation for Unexpected Shutdown –Justin and Giriko. Rated M for:

~gore

~madenss

~death

~violence

~Oni-type related

~biological terms (prepare for some bloody cancer)

Other warnings:

Slow update, possible long chapters.

Also… take some towels… you will possibly need it…

_And no, you may cry, you may not, and if you do you're not a crybaby and if you don't you're not a stone heart._

Another thing- **Bold **means important.

CAPSLOOKED means scouted.

_Italic _means thoughts, quotes

Strikethough means something past, action they shouldn't have done or things they regretted they said

Underlined means item found, important thing or action needed

And now, our story…

* * *

Chapter one

-Ruins-

Justin opened his eyes and rubbed his eyes. He had no idea why, but his head hurt like he was strike by a snake and his body hurt as well. He sat on his knees and looked around. At first, it was dark. He thought that he couldn't see; but then, his eyes managed to adapt and shapes loomed in front of his eyes. He could see 4 tall curtains, starting and ending in shadow. _'The walls.' _ He looked around and more and more things loomed _'A table, with a golden candlestick on it… a chair with a long cloth on it… and the floor… cold floor.' _ He sat up and rubbed his lower back in pain.

Giriko turned his head quickly. A noise heard; it sounded like porcelain breaking into pieces on a stone floor. '_Where am I? What happens and where the fuck and I?'_ He asked himself wondering along the long hallways which looked like they were not going to end too soon. Trying to recall the last hours of his life, he sought down into his own mind to find the needed answer; but he couldn't remember much. He did recall the army call, the angry face of Justin, the noises and sounds of dying men, women and children, screams and shouts and groans and yelps… but nothing more. He awoke in this room not long ago and he thought of where he could be. There were several possibilities: enemy's camp; enemy's interrogation room; enemy's military shelter and hell.

'This way, brother!' Tia said, running fast. 'Again, why are we running?' Mimi asked. 'You see, Mimi, we woke up here, but we don't know what we are looking for, why are we here or for what purpose. All we can do now is to run.' Gavriil explained.

Justin opened the door walk walked out. He found himself in a large room, well lightened and looked around. He walked to the table. On the table was a note. He picked it up. _'A little game I got for you/ Run, Hide, Cry,/ Before your life I blew/ You are 5, don't deny/ There's no way out.' _ A stupid poem! It was a stupid poem with 2 rhymes! Justin couldn't believe this. Okay, he was trapped. Okay… Giriko was trapped too… But not and his children. Everyone that touched Mimi, Gavriil and Tia have to suffer and pay an expensive price. He run towards the door when a noise heard. It sounded like an old door opening. He looked around and continued to run, fear slowly growing within.

Giriko rolled his eyes and shouted as loud as he could 'Dammed building!'

Mimi , Tia and Gavriil kneeled and whispered a prayer.

Justin wandered around, along the hallways that seemed no never finish. Justin felt a cold chill go up and down again and again on his spine. He couldn't explain it, but he felt watched and played with. He felt trapped. No, he **was** trapped in. he knew it and had to agree that he was afraid. But not afraid for him. He was fearless. But Tia…Mimi…Gavriil…he was their father, their friend, their guide through life. If he died, then there would be no one to protect them, no one excepting Giriko.

Giriko felt trapped as well. He sighed, cursed and rolled his eyes. It was sad that he really missed Justin and the kids but he couldn't find them and touch them gently as he used to when they weren't trapped here.

'I want this nightmare to end!' Mimi shouted. 'I wish this was a nightmare, unfortunately, this is reality.' Gavriil said. 'I got a strange feeling, Brother….' Tia started. 'Like someone is chasing after you, watching you, teasing you playing with you?' Mimi and Gavriil asked simultaneously. 'Yes! It's a strange feeling and it pisses me off.' Mimi explained. 'I wish there was something to do.' Gavriil said. 'But there is, getting out of here.' Tia added. 'Why are we standing here, then?' Mimi asked, tears rolling down her cheeks. 'Don't cry, sister!' Gavriil said and picked her up.

_'Big Brothers were born first not to be proud and leave the family the first, but to take good care of the smaller brothers and sisters, to be by their side whatever and whenever, no matter now or what, to watch over them like guarding angel, caring. To share his love and to be loved.'_ Gavriil thought as they run.

_'Big Brother is so loving and loveable and caring, I love him so much for that.' _Mimi smiled.

_'Big Brother… you're so courageous…' _Tia thought too.

Gavriil turned to face a figure. It didn't look normal at all. Not human, not animal, no… nothing known. It had a tick neck, long hands and feet and the chest was small, almost like… an alien…

Mimi froze, scared. Tia blinked 'Hallo.' The thing grinned and approached.

If they were afraid before, now they were terrorized. They hearts raced faster and faster, waiting to see what could that beast do. No, not what it could do, because who knows what it can do, but what it will do.

Somewhere in their heart was courage, but the cowardice was way too big now.

They closed their eyes waiting…waiting…waiting…

But the hit didn't come. The monster sat there. They opened their eyes and run. They run, knowing it might be their last steps.

'Tia, Gavriil! It's running after us!' Mimi cried in terror. They were running. Yet, their small steps were nothing comparing to a step like those taken by the Thing. No, their steps were small, childish, every step was taken in terror and with the thought that they might not survive, that they might not make it, they might not survive, they might die in a painful way and slowly, no, the beast made a step, and one of his or her or its steps were as big as 3 feet taken by them; another difference was that the Thing was sure and confident making the steps.

Gavriil tried to turn into a weapon, but the fear grew way too big and his nerves didn't allow him to transform. Tia managed to pass over her fear and turned into a gun. Mimi reached and grabbed the weapon. She pointed it towards the Thing and shot twice, then Gavriil managed to turn too and grabbed him and fired once, twice, trice, 4 times and so, until she realized It was too close to her and run away.

She turned and run, faster and faster, until her feet couldn't hold her anymore and she fell down, her right arm first. She looked back. It was **gone. Gone.** Like it wasn't even following her. No, them. It simply disappeared after terrifying them so much that their little small young heart were close to over beat and eventually stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Justin continued to run. Suddenly, he turned his back and walked backwards and hit something. He jumped in surprise, twisting in the air as his blades stuck out of his arm.

As Giriko was walking, something hit him. Or he hit something. He wasn't sure. His chains instantly moved around his chest and feet.

Justin heard a chain moving and then stopped.

Giriko dropped his jaw 'Justin!' '_I finally found you!'_

'Giriko! Where were you? I thought I was alone!'

'I really have no idea where I was, in which room, I am way too dizzy now.'

And it was true, as he run, it suddenly hit him: one of the worst headaches he had ever had. He kneeled and placed his palms on both sides of his head, closed his eyes shut in pain. Giriko leaned forward and blinked 'Justin, are you ok? Is something wrong?'

Justin couldn't say a word; it was like his voice and thought were all gone. Then, the realization hit him: they were who knew where, running for no good reason, and he knew nothing about his 3 children. Despite the headache, he sat up and looked at Giriko.

'Yes, everything is ok. The problem is… where are our children?'

'The children!' Giriko jumped in surprise 'Right! They are not on the way I came!'

'Neither on mine!'

'We have to seek for them. They might be running or hiding, probably very afraid.'

'I am very worried, I know they are so strong and brave, and probably tried to fight whatever there's here.'

'What do you mean?'

'When I had the headache, I could talk and think no more, but this had opened a gate, a gate I can't reach, but a gate connecting me with the spiritual world. Anyway, I felt a dark figure. It is going after us, Giriko, after us! After our children!'

Giriko smiled 'Justin…' he said slipping his fingers among his hair 'You behave just as a mother.'

'Isn't it normal, you'd be the father.'

Giriko nodded. 'Let's go and find our children.'

'Right!'

'Should we split up?'

'No way, no! Anything that is in this house wants us to be spitted out! It could get us killed easier!'

'You got a point!' Giriko said and took his hand.

Justin blushed.

Even in such a circumstance, Giriko did all he could to comfort him and protect him. The action of keeping someone's hand is not only romantic, but it's also comforting, knowing someone touches you gently and cares about you.

It cooled Justin down.

'I wonder where are they, I am afraid they might be in a dirty corner, afraid?'

'If they are, we are going to find them.'

'There's a problem.'

'Is it about you prayer books again?'

'No, not this time. It's about…I am hungry.'

'Oh, right! Let's get some food.' Giriko said and opened a door.

'A bathroom?' _'A stupid bathroom…'_ Giriko thought and closed the door. 'Good to know.'

As they continued to walk, fear grew within Justin's soul, mind and body. He had no idea why, but he was afraid. Very afraid. Afraid not only for himself, but for Giriko, Mimi, Tia and Gavriil too. For no reason, apparently.

Giriko blinked, and, a few rooms later, there they were, in the kitchen.

_'Wow, it's huge!' _Justin thought and walked deeper in the room. Even if the house was lightened, Justin could say that the shadows were dark. Very dark. It was frightening .

'There's some food in the fridge.' Giriko said, opened the fridge.

'Is it comestible?'

'Yes, it is, I can smell it.'

Justin took some food and prepared it, then ate and gave to Giriko too.

'If we're hungry, who are adults…and don't use so much energy…Then, they must be starving, they are growing and they are children…' Justin said sadly.

'I bet so. Another reason to find them soon.'

They set everything in place. Justin walked around and then widened his eyes at the wall.

_'What…is…this?!'_ he thought, scared now more than ever.

'Hey, Justin, what happened?' Giriko asked, walking closer to him. As he reached Justin and looked towards the spot Justin's eyes indicated and dropped his jaw.

About 15 knives were stuck in the wall. Some blood dripped on the wall from one of them. Justin fell on his knees 'No! No! Please don't tell me it's their blood! It's impossible!' he cried.

Giriko pulled him up by the wrists. 'No, it's not theirs.'

'How can you say?' Justin asked confused. Yet a shadow of hope shun in his eyes.

'First of all, child blood seems to be lighter, and healthier. This one, doesn't seem… real.'

'So you say it's fake?'

'Might be, yes.'

Justin sighed in relief 'I want to get out of here. We lost a lot and important time here, wasted time, oh, so sinful.'

Giriko shrugged.

They walked out of the room and continued to seek for the 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mia blinked at her brother. They had found a bedroom and decided to spend their night there. It was a good decision because they were all very tired, the running and fear slowly wrapping around them and sending them in a state not far away from mAdNEss.

Out of the blue, unexpected, Gavriil awoke and jumped out in bed in less than a second. 'What happened?' Mimi asked.

'Haven't you heard it?'

'Hear what?'

'The scream.'

'No scream, brother. You must have had a bad dream or so.'

'My head is going to explode.' Complained Gavriil.

'How so?' Tia asked.

'It hurts so much, and I feel my heartbeat… like my head is the heart and it will explode any second from now on.'

'I have never heard of anything like this.'

'I wonder how much the time is.'

'Hey, look! A clock right there, on the table.' Mimi observed.

'You are right.' Tia said and went to the clock. She stared at it for a while, and then turned around.

'Something wrong, Tia?'

'Am… somehow.'

'What?' Gavriil asked.

'It shows 8.'

'And what is wrong with 8?'

'It shows it's 2014.'

'It's broken.'

'Or we spent one year in here without even knowing.'

'I want to leave this place. It creeps me out and I can't make the sensation of feeling watched and followed, not to mention insecure go away.' Mimi said, hugging her brother.

'We are going to get out of here do not wary, little one.' Gavriil smiled at his young sister.

'What about… what are we going to do after we get out?' Tia asked.

'I haven't thought of that yet.'

'Let's start to. I have a feeling that….' Gavriil started but never had the chance to finish his sentence because of another loud scream in him head. He placed both of his hands on his ear and fell on his knees. 'Stop it! I have no willing to listen to your screaming.' Gavriil said, sending both of his sisters in a confusion state.'

'What is happening to him?'

On the other side, Justin started to be obsessed with religious ideas.

'Ah, Giriko, stop cursing, you are making God mad. It is not good to do so.'

'Justin, what the fuck is wrong with you? Being obsessed with such ideas in a place like this, now?!' Giriko turned at him.

'There is nothing wrong with me!' Justin yelled.

'Justin, do you suffer of Jerusalem Syndrome?'

'Of… what?'

'It's a syndrome…it is said that many tourists that went to Jerusalem found themselves suffering of it. Have you ever been there?'

'No, and I am not planning to. It has indeed many secrets, but I am not interested in them.'

'This is interesting. Hey, do you hear anyone running towards here?'

' What?.. No... Wait, yes, I do hear some footsteps.'

'Who can it be?'

'Maybe the Thing I told you about before. Or, to our happiness, the children!'

Justin and Giriko remained silent awaiting for it to come closer. Somehow, Justin feared it was not his children, that it was the Thing, the one who kept them here, the one who made their lives so insignificant that he hated It just for existing and breathing, if It breathed, and that he wanted to be dead. He wanted to see his children more than everything, he was afraid. Very afraid. So afraid that his heart raced up and then froze, beating at its minimum, just to send blood within.

It was somehow sad to see them caving for freedom and family, but it was the true life.

As the steps reached their room, Justin bit his bottom lip, blades out for fight.

Giriko was ready to launch his chains. The door cracked open and a small figure left a shadow on the floor. It was small and fragile and followed by 2 other, larger, shadows. Mimi yelled in surprise but cooled down instantly, Tia was about to shout but stopped herself and Gavriil blinked. Giriko was totally surprised but Justin went and wrapped his arms around them. Gavriil went then in a state of spacing out. Giriko closed the door.

'Is everyone all right?' Giriko asked.

'Not really, my head is about to explode.' Gavriil complained.

'What happened?'

'These screams in my head...'

'And what do they say?' Giriko questioned.

'Nothing much, just stuff like AAAH! Or NOOO!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Do they drive you crazy, insane, do they make you want to rip oven your inside?'

'Somehow.'

'Exploding head syndrome.' Said Justin, concerned, and hugged Gavriil.

'Are you feeling better, son?' Giriko asked.

Gavriil nodded once, rubbing his head with the back of his pointing finger.

'I am glad.' Giriko said and bent forward towards the ground.

'At least we are all together now.' Mimi started, hugging Giriko. Justin picked the 8-now-years-old girl up.

'Yes, that is right.'

They had found a bedroom. It had a table and 2 one-person beds. Mimi and Tia managed to sleep in one of them, Mimi to the wall side and Justin wanted just for safety, and Gavriil sat on the other bed.

'Go to bed, Justin.'

'I don't want to sleep now. I can't. I am sorry. I don't feel very well, nit well enough. Not in an un-healthy way, just… it is hard to explain, Giriko.' Justin said. It was hard for him to talk when he couldn't explain it to himself, explain to other was impossible.

So Justin sat on the table, guarding. Once or twice he heard, or thought he heard, steps on the hallway. He hoped it was the second. _'I must be going insane. I hope I will just open my eyes and we will be back in our cozy little house.' _He hoped, he thought, he prayed. Luckily, his Jerusalem Syndrome episode was the first and the last, at least for the moment. It seemed like it had taken place years back, not hours. It shrank and shrank and shrank, sinking in his memory to become just a hallow shadow of a forgotten fact.

Justin left himself being pulled into a sleep, a deep sweet sleep. He opened his eyes fully. He awoke Giriko.

'I can't stay anymore, your turn.' It was all he said before switching places with Giriko and falling asleep.

Giriko sat at the table, now fully-awake. _ Darkness and shadows from all around the world gathered all in this house. All the madness and sadness in concentrated in here. We really have to…' _his thoughts were interrupted by a figure standing right next to him, on the ground. Looking up at him and waving. Giriko blinked and raised an eyebrow.

He closed his eyes and shook his head in attempt to erase the fake figure just in front of him. He rubbed his eyes and opened his eyes. It was gone. He shrugged and sat there in silence, checking on them periodically to be sure that they were all asleep and covered. Mimi was nuzzling in her sister's chest, who was now 9, and Justin's hand was rested on Gavriil's head who was now 12.

_Oh, how fast they grow. _He thought and smiled. He didn't really use to smile before he met Justin. AT first, the religious boy seemed to annoy him, but some time later he gave up in his pride and wrath and accepted him just as he was: stubborn, yet nice, young and honey-hearted.

In his dream, Justin saw the exit. Half away the house, guarded by terrors and so-stuff, but it was there.

In return, Justin himself disliked Giriko at start. He was cunning and cruel, ready to kill anything that pissed him off. Somehow along the way, they both chiselled themselves. Or were chiselled by the surrounding situations. However, they found themselves face to face. It was a new Justin facing a new Giriko. They went on, and fell for each other slowly.

Giriko let it slip. He pulled the sleeve up and looked at his watch. _Oh, it's morning._ He established. The room they were in now had no window and it was impossible to check if it was so by the movement of the sun.

Judging by his stomach-ache, it really was morning. He sat on his feet and went towards the kitchen to find something to eat for the other 4. As he walked towards, he heard voices calling him, talking to him or to each other, people in and out of sight and the whole schizophrenia palette.

_We have to get out of this house, and soon! We are driving nuts! We are going to madness and who knows what one Earth an insane man can do!_

Giriko thought as he bought the food to his family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He had found Justin in a corner, hugging his feet and facing the corner.

'Justin, what are you doing?'

'Shall not live.'

'What are you talking about? What is all this about? Have you gone nuts?'

'Shall not live.' Justin repeated.

'Justin…'

'Shall not live.'

'Justin!' Giriko whispered as he pulled Justin by his arms and turned him around, placing his back on his knees.

'Shall not live.' Justin repeated again and again.

'Justin, snap back to reality, don't be a fucking sulking git!' Giriko said, slapping his right cheek. A slight change appeared to be growing in Justin's eyes, bringing him back to reality.

'What has just happened?' he asked as a light lightened in his eyes.

A light of life.

'You were lying in that corner, something about that we are not going to make it.'

'I can't remember saying that.'

'I ensure you, you did say that.'

'Where am I? I don't recognize this place.'

'Justin, please try to remember. '

'I am sorry, I just can't.'

'Justin, are you all right?' Tia asked.

'I guess so.'

'It's getting harder and harder to concentrate, to live and find food. We have to get out of here now.' Giriko said sitting up and walking towards the door.

'Come along now, it's time to go.'

They followed him out of the room, Justin last to ensure no one got lost and so following the tallest man out of the 5 human beings.

Shortly after, Tia heard a humming sound and her head started aching, Gavriil felt more and more tired, Mimi said she had a feeling like she had fallen very ill and Justin indeed felt like collapsing on the spot. 'Hurry! It's manipulating us already!' Justin exclaimed. They went down the staircase and Giriko pointed at a light in the far distance, at the other end of the hallway.

'Stay here, I shall investigate.' Giriko demanded.

'No way! What if it gets us while you are away?'

Giriko froze. He understood. He walked towards the light. It became more and more powerful as they approached it until it was just like a door to the light.

They walked in. Slowly, their eyes adjusted to the light. Justin gave a terrifying and heart petrifying scream. The room was blank. At least, that is what they first saw. Then, they saw it: headless men and women, blood stains everywhere, a floor like a pool of blood, their faces stuck in a terrified expression. Mimi covered her eyes, Gavriil stared around. The door closed and a mutant walked in. IT was tall, grey, naked, no eyes or mouth, muscular body. Tia tried to scream. It is said that when you are so scared, you can't even scream. Tia now knew it was right. Giriko noticed words written on the walls with blood. '**Save me!' 'I am bleeding to death!' 'He cut me into pieces!' 'He chopped me like a tree!'**

Justin's blades erupted from his arms and Giriko set on his chains. Mimi stopped crying and instead prepared to fight. Her brother and sister have turned into weapons and she grabbed them. And the 3 jumped into the fight. Mimi was thrown across the room into the wall. She fainted. Giriko broke his ankle and couldn't stand on his feet any more, but fought from the floor with brute force. Alone and scared, Justin gave a loud cry and a tear rolled down his right cheek. Not long after, Justin gave a moan and collapsed. Their vision blurred.

* * *

This is how the story ends. Please review and tell me your opinion.


End file.
